SocialBook
|founding= October 7th 2016 September 11th,2019 (Reboot) |founders=Mason Jones Nicole Padmore Valentina Rodriguez Xiaou Wuntang |closure=January 7th, 2017 September 14th,2019 (Reboot Attempt) |cause=Unknown |industry= Internet |hq= (2019 Reboot) |cover= |notablepeople= |products= *SocialBook *SocialGamble (In Development) |revenue= |opincome= |netincome= |totalassets= |totalequity= |employees=Mason Connors |subsiduaries=Picstagram |parent= |footnotes= }} SocialBook as a company was founded by Nicole Padmore and Valentina Rodriguez whom was appointed as the CFO (Chief Financial Officer) shortly after the site launched. SocialBook was developed by several individuals as an alternative to the current social networks that already existed. She believed that the services currently offered were too slow, full of rubbish and not correctly managed and mostly neglected. Since opening SocialBook has grown rapidly with hundreds of stories, images and memories being shared on our platform every day. SocialBook not only offers a social network but is also looking into the possibility of online event gambling. Advertising Information Contact: Mason Connors you saw this post before posting or you've genuinely randomly stumbled on this across the internet.Either way - Social-Book.co now offers advertisement solutions for in-game factions, companies and whatever the hell you want as long as we agree its suitable. Anyway! If you'd like to purchase advertisement space, we charge the base rate of $500 per week of advertisement which is suitable to the economy and must be transferred to Nicole Padmore. Once you've done this, for the weeks purchased - please go ahead and create a thread with a screenshot of the transaction. We will go ahead and give you the advertisement. Please see the list below for the different costs, as it varies depending on what you want. *Text Advert (Homepage) - $500 per week. *Photo Advert (Homepage) - $1,000 per week. *Other pages - $300 per week.Important Information about advertisements If you wanted to apply before it's defunct, here it is: Application. Defunct in Sacramento The Government of Sacramento Cracked Down on Alternative Social Media and forced them out of town. ((Claiming Credits on Discord)) #Type !sbprofile and !sbdailies into the discord chat, but not general. #Screenshot the image and the chat, ensuring to include the timestamp. #Send it via Support Ticket to the "Credit Support Department" #You will be credited the amount via forum account. #Your credits will not be altered on the bot, but we will keep record how many were claimed. #You can only do this ONCE per month and can exchange your credits for anything on the shop. 100 SB CREDITS = $10 ((Commands)) !sbrep Gives person Rep !sbprofile shows profile !sbdailies Daily Rewards 2019 Reboot Socialbook, Inc. is an American online social media and social networking service company based in Paleto Bay, San Andreas. It was founded by Xiaou Wuntang. The Socialbook service can be accessed from devices with Internet connectivity, such as personal computers, tablets and smartphones. After registering, users can create a customized profile revealing information about themselves. They can post text, photos and multimedia which is shared with any other users that have agreed to be their friend. Changed from LLC to Inc. 2019 Website Development External Links #SocialBook Network #SocialBook BETA Signup #SocialBook Development Forum #SocialBook's First URL #SocialBook's Second URL #Original Discord Link #Discord #SocialBook Forum References Category:Faction Category:San Andreas Companies